


L'amour brille dans le bunker

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Parody, Season/Series 09, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 8]Parodie de l'amour brille sous les étoiles, en mode Wincest
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	L'amour brille dans le bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net  
> Note importante pour les puristes : ce qui vas suivre est un délire, je le fait quand l'idée me vient, parce que ça me fait rire. Alors oui, la construction rythmique part en vacance, et je m'en excuse, mais honnêtement, c'est juste pour rire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'est terrible, c'est affreux (quoi?)

Et, ils se moquent de tout (qui?)

L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux

Ils nous jettent tous les deux (oh)

Sous les livres du bunker

Quel univers surnaturel

Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère

Ça sent le souffre dans l'air

L'amour brille sous les livres

D'une étrange lumière

La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie

Vit un moment surnaturel

Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime

Mais comment lui avouer

Mon secret, la Marque de Caïn ? Impossible!

Il serait trop blessé

Quel lourd secret cache-t-il

Derrière tant de rancœur?

Moi je sais qu'il est ce chasseur en exil

Qui règne dans mon cœur

L'amour brille sous les livres

D'une étrange lumière

La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie

Vit sa plus belle histoire

L'amour brille sous les livres

Illuminant leurs cœurs

Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini

Un sublime espoir

S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve ce soir

Dans leur folle ronde

Si notre ami nous dit "au revoir"

Nous serons seuls au monde

**Author's Note:**

> Dans ma tête : Timon=Crowley et Pumba=Castiel.


End file.
